Henry DuBois
Henry Emil DuBois is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, The Scientist. He was played by Maurice Marsac. DuBois first appears in the episode after the prisoners of Barracks 2 have been made curious by Klink's orders, relayed to them by Schultz, that they are not to look through any windows or doors inside their barracks, and that that they are to be confinded to their barracks until further notice. Using the sink periscope to find out the reason for the new order, they soon discover a civilian being led by a couple of German officers towards the storage building which they have spent the whole week cleaning up. During a quickly arranged blackjack game, so that they could trick Schultz into revealing the unknown civilian's true identity, Hogan and the others soon learn from Schultz, in exchange for allowing him to continue in the game, that the unknown civilian is Henry Dubois, as that the reason he is there is that the building has been converted into a lab so that he can conduct some secret experiments for the Germans. After contacting London, they are further told that DuBois is a French scientist who is a known expert in synthetic fuel who is presently collaborating with the Germans. Hogan and his men are then ordered to get DuBois to join their side, or, if failing that, to eliminate both him and his experiments. Hogan is then seen in Klink's office claiming to Klink that DuBois has earlier seen LeBeau, and recognizing him as a top chemist from Paris, wanted him to be his assistant, but LeBeau has refused to work with him. After being convinced by Hogan that LeBeau is more than just a chef by claiming that he is the inventor of Hemolac, (a substance that does not exist), and that getting DuBois some help to help him speed up his experiments would get Klink to look good in front of his superiors, he orders LeBeau to appears inside his office. LeBeau soon arrives. Inspite of LeBeau telling him that he would not help DuBois, Klink orders him to help DuBois, before ordering both him and Hogan to leave his office. DuBois is finally seen physically as he is seen working inside his lab as LeBeau walks through a just opened door that is being held for him by a German soldier. After watching the door being closed behind LeBeau, a surprised DuBois goes and greets LeBeau, who instantly refuses to shake his prooffered hand. As he watches LeBeau remove his outer clothing, he hears him say that he has been assigned to him as his assistant. Upon hearing this, he tells LeBeau that he has no need for an assistant, nor has he asked for one. He then hear LeBeau inform him that he has been ordered to assist him by Colonel Klink. With a sound of defeat in his voice, DuBois says that he then has no choice. He next hears LeBeau tell him that he does have a choice, before he suddenly feels the shorter man grab him by the collar of his scientist smock and then slam his body hard against a nearby cabinet while telling him that his choice is to either join the Allies or die, and that he is willing to do the later himself if he didn't join. He then hears LeBeau call him a collaborator. Angered at the accusation, he frees himself from LeBeau's grip while declaring that he isn't a traitor, but a loyal Frenchmen, like him. His response surprises LeBeau, who looks at him in disbelief. DuBois then tells LeBeau that the Germans are holding his daughter hostage in town and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. In fact, he has been conducting some useless experiments so that he wouldn't actually be helping the Germans, and that he was presently stuck coming up with anything to continue not helping them. He then hears LeBeau question him if he hasn't volunteer to work for the Germans. Henry tells LeBeau that he has not, before adding that he and his daughter were both captured by the Germans after the Fall of France. DuBois then hears a more sympathetic LeBeau tell him that he knows how he can continue not helping the German. Upon asking him how, LeBeau asks him how about making some crêpe suzettes. DuBois is at first surprised by the idea, but he then starts laughing, obviously agreeing to LeBeau's idea, before the smaller Frenchman asks him to lower the noise before they went to work. Later, Carter, as he, Kinch and Newkirk, are standing in front of an open window of Barracks 2, informs them and Colonel Hogan, as he passes a bucket filled with water, that LeBeau has told him that DuBois has said that he wouldn't leave without his daughter. So, Hogan informs the others that they would, in fact, rescue his daughter, in spite of Newkirk's skeptical comments about the plan's actual success. After his daughter is rescued by Hogan and Newkirk, DuBois is next seen leaving the lab with LeBeau under cover of darkness. LeBeau leads him to the stalag's dog kennel, where the pair are met by Oscar Schnitzer, who is removing some dogs from his truck. LeBeau explains to DuBois that he would be leaving the camp inside the truck with the dogs to meet his daughter. When he asks LeBeau if the dogs are dangerous, LeBeau informs him that they are only dangerous to the Germans. Upon hearing this, DuBois starts to thank LeBeau with a handshake, before he starts to kiss him on the cheeks. LeBeau stops him before he could do it for a third them, and then he enters the truck. After the doors are closed behind him, Schnitzer enters the truck and starts to drive it towards the gate while LeBeau enters the doghouse tunnel entrance. A short time later, within the nearby woods, DuBois is reunited with his daughter, the pair happily hugging each other as a disguised Newkirk look on, before he is finally able to convince the pair to leave. At about the same time, Hogan and LeBeau are informing Klink, who is wearing pajamas, that DuBois had earlier escaped. After telling him that he, LeBeau, has had nothing to do with the escape, Klink tells them that a Professor Altman is coming by the next day to inspect DuBois' work. Hogan promises Klink that he, via LeBeau, would help Klink to stall Altman while his men look for DuBois, although in reality it is a ruse to help give DuBois and his daughter enough time to reach the sub that would take them to England. The next day, LeBeau, disguised as DuBois, pretends to show Altman and his partner, Captain Krug, the progress that he has been making in creating synthetic fuel for the Germans. As LeBeau pretends to tell them how he has been able to do it, Hogan and the others are told by London that the sub has finally picked up DuBois and his daughter. LeBeau and Newkirk, who is pretending to be LeBeau, are then informed that the two packages have arrived, via Carter, before the two Germans leave, although also telling the two that they would be back the next day. This situation is later resolved by the destruction of the lab by a planted time bomb, as Hogan, who is inside Klink's office, tells Klink that his problem is solved by declaring to Altman and Krug that DuBois has just been killed by an explosion inside his lab, just moments before the explosion actually occurs. Category:Allies Category:Guest Stars